Attempted Temptation
by Dotti3
Summary: Prim and proper though she is, Uchiha Mikoto isn't afraid to play dirty to get what she wants. Unfortunately for Sakura, the matriarch has every intention of hooking the pinkette up with one of her sons. Modesty and propriety be damned. Prequel fic to 'A Closeted Affair'.


**Attempted** **Temptation**

**Dedication:** To all those wonderful readers, reviewers and supporters of **A Closeted Affair** and **Essy-Chan** who inspired it with a simple request. **Thank you** everyone! Please enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own **Naruto**.

* * *

At the tender age of twelve, Haruno Sakura had already been through quite a lot. Her fate was decided the day Iruka assigned the freshly graduated kunoichi to Team 7 along with the hyperactive Uzumaki Naruto and arrogant Uchiha Sasuke. As if it wasn't enough to be stuck refereeing the ridiculous rivalry between her boneheaded teammates, she also had to suffer under the eccentric Hatake Kakashi's misguidance. Naturally, Team Seven was a magnet for danger and drama. From the memorable mission to Wave to the even more memorable Chuunin Exams, the pink haired genin had seen and survived some scary shit. Even so, Sakura still found herself shaking in her little shinobi standard sandals when faced with her current situation; meeting the Uchiha Clan.

The actual meeting in and of itself went off smoothly. While the males of the house were just as silent as her sulky team mate, the lady of the house was quite a different story. Uchiha Mikoto was as kind and outgoing as she was intelligent and beautiful. Plus she was one hell of a cook. When Sakura said as much, the matriarch was all too happy to return compliments of her own. Suffice to say, the two hit it off immediately.

The problem arose as the time came for Sakura to leave.

Judging by the unwavering, firm grip on the young kunoichi's wrist, Lady Uchiha was having none of that.

She glanced wearily to her stoic teammate who in turn tried to give her an assuring look. He failed miserably of course. Comforting people was Naruto's domain. Peeking a look at the aforementioned care bear only brought her more distress. The chatterbox was as quiet as an Uchiha. It was never a good sign when her boys did a role reversal. Sakura could only fidget in her ill-fitting formal wear and wish for her sensei to swoop in and rescue them like he usually did. But of course, the copy-cat nin was running hours late like he also usually did.

All the while, Uchiha Mikoto stared unblinkingly at the squirming pinkette. Sakura shivered slightly all too familiar with the matriarch's expression. She had seen that look on Sasuke's face before, as he stared down a tomato. Her trembling increased as she recalled what had happened to that particular tomato. And now it seemed, she was the metaphorical red fruit in this scenario.

Eyes gleaming with malicious intent, lips pursed in barely contained excitement, Mikoto finally addressed Sakura, "It was so nice to meet you Sakura-chan. Is it alright if I call you Sakura-chan?"

Caught off guard, her blush burned brighter than her hair and her voice unintentionally mimicked Hinata's. "Ah- S-sure. I mean, of course! It was really nice to meet you too, Mikoto-sama! Anyways, I should probably get going…"

And in that next moment, the high born lady forgot all of her Uchiha pride and propriety as she unceremoniously glomped the younger girl and begged her to stay. Seeing as the preteen was at a rather unfortunate height, she got a face full of the older woman's chest which muffled her polite protests. So marks the first of many such occurrences between Mikoto and Sakura.

* * *

Sakura had grown older and taller in the five years since that first meeting with Sasuke's overly zealous mom. Though Mikoto's affectionate gestures had only escalated with time, Sakura had become accustomed to eccentric woman's quirks. No longer subjected to boob hugs due to her height increase, the kunoichi no longer had any qualms in returning and even initiating embraces. As you can imagine, Mikoto was tickled pinker than Sakura's hair.

Admittedly, the clan matriarch's clinginess caused her unease from time to time. However, like Mikoto, Sakura has a bleeding heart and can't help empathize with her. Team Seven's only kunoichi member knows exactly how all male company affects one's sanity. While Sakura only has to work with three macho maniacs, the poor matriarch is stuck living with just as many. That said, the medic nin is always more than happy to stop by for some girl talk. On the other hand, she was not too happy when the girl talk revolved around her love life.

"Well, you don't want to be a cradle robber, so you should stay away from the young ones. On the other hand, you don't want to be a grave robber either, so your beau should be no more than ten years your senior. As a kunoichi, you'll need someone who will understand your dedication to your profession. Who else would better understand than a shinobi? I really think one of your teammates would fit you best, but I really think an anbu captain would also be able to keep up with you too. Since they say opposites attract, he'll just have to be dark and brooding. And he should definitely possess sharigan." The ravenette ended her lengthy list of qualities Sakura should look for in a husband, "After all, they're invaluable in battle, especially the battles of the bedroom variety."

Sakura choked on her green tea as the catty woman across form her sent a saucy wink. Catching onto the not so subtle innuendo, the young woman couldn't stop the barrage of nasty mental pictures involving Sasuke's parents and the inappropriate use of the Uchiha ocular power. Good thing Sakura was a medic, because she suddenly felt awfully nauseous.

Pushing away the disturbing images, Sakura was quick to divert the topic away from Mikoto's love life. It was bad enough already that they were talking about her own, but it would be exponentially worse to converse about the matriarch's bedroom battles.

"But Mikoto-sama," she began, only to correct herself at the addressed woman's pointed look, "Mikoto-chan, your list doesn't really leave much to choose from. In fact, the only men to meet your requirements are…"

"Mmm, I guess," the matriarch feigned thinking, before finishing Sakura's conclusion, "Itachi-chan and Sasuke-chan."

Sakura could only openly gape as Mikoto shot her a seemingly innocent smile.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I'm sorry it's so short, but it's just a set up for the chapters to come. After all, Mikoto's made her goal known, so all she has to do is accomplish it. As I'm sure you know, Uchihas will do anything to accomplish their goals. Poor Sakura.

Anyways, this is a prelude fic to the events in **A Closeted Affair**. I know that I should be diligently cranking out the final chapter to **Chastity Belt**, but I got stuck and this came to me instead. Fear not though, I'll get back to writing **Chastity Belt** now. In the meantime, I just wanted to know how you all liked this little plot.

So please tell me if I hit or missed, because I'm all ears. Any feedback is welcomed and appreciated, so don't be afraid to write what's on your mind. **Thank you guys for reading and I hope you have a splendid day!** **;D**

**- Dotti3**


End file.
